ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 53
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 53: The Storm The three stormclouds became one, as they expanded into the shape of a giant black Arthur. The Arthur-cloud laughed as his figure blocked out the sun. The clouds began forming various natural disasters, including thunderstorms, blizzards, and sleet. "How the hell can several types of storms happen at once?!", Aaron shouted. "So...", the blonde man, clinging to the last threads of his life, said softly. "...this is the power of a storm elemental..." The Arthur-cloud looked down. "Oh yeah, I forgot about you.", he said. "Now, it's time for you to die!" Out of the Arthur-cloud's right hand came a cloud dragon, which roared. Electricity came out of its mouth. "Move!", Aaron shouted. "To where?!", Alice shouted. "There's nowhere to go!" "Then we jump!" "To where?!" Aaron pointed to another building, several meters away. "Are you fucking kidding me?!", Alice shouted. "That's too far away!" "Everyone!", Aaron shouted. "Get on my back!" Alice (carrying Richter) and Hunter climbed onto Aaron's back. "Hold on!", Aaron shouted as he ran the direction opposite of his target. He then ran and jumped right before he would have fallen, and landed safely on the roof of the other building. They looked behind them and the cloud dragon took out the Flint River Deliveries building. Before the blonde man hit the ground, the dragon struck him with electricity, and he was reduced to bones, clothes, and cleavers. 53: THE STORM Several more cloud dragons came out of the Arthur-cloud's hands. "Now, my spawn!", Arthur shouted. "Destroy this city! Leave nothing remaining! If you see a civilian, strike to kill on sight! Don't disappoint me!" The cloud dragons were rampaging throughout the city, destroying street, building, civilian, McDonald's, whatever you can think of in a large city. "I have to save Amy!", Aaron shouted. He ran to the side of the building and jumped off. "Aaron!", Alice shouted. Before she knew it, Aaron had hit the ground and was running along a street that Arthur was destroying. The Arthur-cloud saw him, and spawned three more cloud dragons. "I know you're trying to save 'Amy'!", he shouted. "But I won't let you!" "How the hell does he know about Amy?!", Aaron shouted as he ran, trying to avoid the strikes of the cloud dragons. A dragon tried to strike him with electricity, but instead it cut down a building, which landed on top of it and killed it. "No!", Arthur shouted. "You bastard!" Five more cloud dragons came out of Arthur's body, flying towards Aaron at Mach 4 speeds. Aaron had trouble dodging their blows, managing to only dodge two before the other three hit him and knocked him to the ground. "Aaron!", Alice shouted from the roof of the building. "I'll save you!" She grabbed water from Flint River, and formed three giant water spirals, which conjoined into one giant spiral. "What the hell is she doing?", Aaron asked. "Ice Trident!" The three spirals formed into a trident made of ice, which stabbed a dragon through the head and killed it, before the water was electrified by another dragon. "You bitch!", Arthur shouted. "You'll pay!" This distraction gave Aaron enough time to run away. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff